LGBeacon
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Oh si, esto es la "LGBeacon" una fiesta hecha casi exclusivamente para las personas con gustos diversos en genero, los cuales vienen de todos los rincones de los paises. Y decimos casi, gracias a que cuatro personas han terminado alli: Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora. ¿Como la pasaran en esta fiesta nuestros personajes heteros favoritos? O para empezar, ¿porque estan alli?


**LGBeacon**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Oh si, esto es la "LGBeacon" una fiesta hecha casi exclusivamente para las personas con gustos diversos en genero, los cuales vienen de todos los rincones de los paises. Y decimos casi, gracias a que cuatro personas han terminado alli: Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora. ¿Como la pasaran en esta fiesta nuestros personajes heteros favoritos? O para empezar, ¿porque estan alli?

 **Discaimer:** RWBY y todo lo que se le relacione son propiedad de Rooster Teeth.

 **Nota:** Viven en Remnant pero en un ambiente como el nuestro del siglo XXI, no tan futurista como en la serie.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic es hecho exclusivamente para entretenimiento sano. Si alguien es ofendido por algo que –por desconocimiento, soy hetero- haya puesto, le pido mil disculpas desde este momento.

 **Nota 3:** Le quiero agradecer especialmente a Leyla zinD por darme un par de ideas, y que básicamente me ayudo a pensar en como escribir el fic. Gracias, sin tu ayuda mi mente no hubiera podido terminar de recrear lo que tenia en mente y plasmarlo aquí.

 **Nota 4:** Un poco de OoC, disculpen por eso. Ahora si adelante:

* * *

 **LGBeacon**

Beacon University. Una universidad de alta categoria, no solo por sus niveles de calidad de educacion, sino por ser la primera universidad en todo Remnant que permite libremente y sin objeciones las parejas del mismo sexo, lo que le permite admitir a estudiantes de otros paises, en donde la opinion es mas restringida.

Y esa diversidad se refleja claramente en el alumnado, donde de cada 2 estudiantes -hombre -, uno de ellos tiene variadas preferencias sexuales. Y debido a esta proporcion se ha hecho una fiesta especial.

Asi como lo leen.

Oh si, esto es la "LGBeacon" una fiesta hecha casi exclusivamente para las personas con gustos diversos en genero, los cuales vienen de todos los rincones de los paises.

Y decimos casi, gracias a que cuatro personas han terminado alli:

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora.

¿Como la pasaran en esta fiesta nuestros personajes heteros favoritos?

O para empezar, ¿porque estan alli?

En medio de la fiesta, hay un par de personas alli: un rubio de chaqueta negra, playera blanca y jeans azules, y un pelinegro con camiseta verde, corbata negra y pantalon blanco, a los cuales se les veia claramente que no estaban acostumbrados a lo que a su alrededor ocurria.

Jaune y Ren miran de manera un tanto incomoda el ambiente que se gesta a su alrederor: chicas bailando intensamente la una contra la otra, un par de chicos compatiendo una banana -ellos ya no podran comer la pobre fruta sin imaginar eso-, y un ambiente iluminado... literalmente, las luces eran de los colores del arcoiris.

Pero no los culpen: tomen en cuenta que son originarios de poblados pequeños a las afueras de Vale, asi que tanto movimiento es algo nuevo para ellos:

-Ren... ¿puedes recordarme... por que aceptamos venir aqui?

El aludido lanza un suspiro.

-Porque a Nora se le ocurrio la genial idea de tener la cita doble mas original de todas. Y no se como, pero tambien arrastro a Pyrrha en esto.

-No se supone que la conoces desde hace años... y que es tu novia... ¿acaso volvio a tomar cafe?

Ren esboza una sonrisa malefica.

-¿Aun no olvidas lo de esa noche?

Jaune sabia que se referia al baile de fin del semestre anterior.

-Como olvidarlo... alguien no le controlo el asunto de la cafeina, me hizo poner un vestido, y para evitar aun mas el ridiculo tuvimos que bailar la complicada coreografia que nos obligaste a aprender...

-Tal vez... pero gracias a eso, ahora tu tienes novia.

Tenia que darle la razon: de no ser por eso, Pyrrha quizas no se hubiera fijado en el asi, y tampoco ella se le hubiera declarado tan impetuosamente que no pudo negarse a su solicitud.

-A todo esto, ¿donde estan las chicas?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la fila de entrada de la fiesta…**

Alli se encontraban dos chicas, una pelirroja de blusa sin mangas color dorado, falda roja y tacones altos, y una pelinaranja con blusa de tirantes blanca, una falda rosa y zapatillas, a quien una chica de las que pasaba le acababa de dar su numero de telefono:

-Mira Pyrrha, cuantos numeros he conseguido... voy a hacer muchas amigas... May... Dew... oh, Octavia... me pregunto porque dibujaron un corazon al lado de sus nombres... ¿Crees que podamos ser buenas amigas?

-Si... muy buenas... amigas...-, respondio la pelirroja, quien no tenia el valor de decirle que no era precisamente amistad lo que buscaban ellas.

-Como sea, esta va a ser la mejor cita doble de todas... la mas inusual y la mas epica... Aunque aun no entiendo porque te enamoraste de Jaune.

-Nora, ya te lo he explicado varias veces: es amable, sincero, comete errores pero los acepta y los intenta corregir, no trata a los demas por la apariencia sino por el verdadero ser, estaria dispuesto a arder en llamas por salvar a quienes aprecia... ¿algo mas que se me olvide?

Nora alza una ceja:

-¿Que es hetero y que en Beacon no hay muchos?

-Bueno, tambien ayuda eso-, sonrie nerviosamente.

-Lo se, consecuencias de estar en la universidad mas gay del mundo.

Varias personas la miraron al decir esto.

-Nieguenlo. Y al no serlo yo debo tener muy claro a quien quiero... Y que no me lo quiten. Por eso tengo que cuidar a mi Renny...

-Pero... ustedes se conocen desde hace años... era cuestion de tiempo para que ustedes terminaran juntos. De hecho, Jaune y yo apostamos quien de los dos daria el primer paso... aun no puedo creer que me gano-, dijo lo ultimo murmurando, aun sin creer que el chico mas despistado de la universidad la haya vencido, aunque fuera en una apuesta.

-Oh, mira, ya nos van a dejar entrar.

Y procedieron a pasar, mirando todo el panorama que se lograba divisar. Mientras Pyrrha tenia cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo -al fondo logro notar a Ruby y a Weiss casi devorandose con rumbo hacia al baño... tampoco la culpen, en Mistral no se ve eso-, a Nora parecia que nada la perturbaba. Definitivamente no es humana.

-¡ALLI ESTAN!

Y hablando de la OVNI, digo, de Nora, jala a la pelirroja para encontrarse con sus respectivos novios.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Despues de un rato, deciden tomar una mesa para disfrutar el rato, ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, y no es de extrañarse: es la primera vez que personas heteros entran a esta fiesta:

-Nora, no es por reclamarte, pero esta ha sido la cita doble mas extraña de todas-, dice el rubio algo incomodo.

-Pero Jaune, no importa donde estemos, siempre que estes alli, yo sere feliz-, responde Pyrrha.

-Tienes razón… tu eres parte de mi… y yo soy parte de ti…

-Iugh, dejen de destilar tanta miel, empalagan mas que Yang y Blake -dijo Nora señalando a la rubia y la faunus- y se supone que ellas son las abejas.

-¿Y a todo esto, cual es el problema? ¿No te gustaria que yo te besara asi, frente a todos, ahora que ya estamos juntos?

Normalmente, Nora tendria una respuesta para cada cosa -coherente o no, ese es otro tema, pero si la tiene-. Pero cuando se trata de Ren y su relacion con el –pareja llamada "Flower Power" por Jaune- las cosas cambian. Le cuesta dar una replica ahora que sus sueños se han hecho.

-Bueno, lo que si veo es que aqui no hay nadie que juzgue a nadie por ser como es-, comenta la originaria de Mistral.

-Si, nunca crei ver tan cerca a Fox y a Yatsuhashi como ahora-, secundo Ren.

-O a Coco... no sabia que pudiera seducir a Velvet con una zanahoria...-, añade Nora.

-E incluso yo crei ver a Ruby y a Weiss, pero luego me di cuenta que no, sino mas bien que ellas eran... gemelas.

-¿Estas seguro Jaune?

-Mis ojos estan seguros de lo que vieron: mismo rostro, mismo color de ojos y cabello, misma complexion... gemelas. Se lo que vi Ren.

Y ambos se pierden en sus mentes ante esa escena por un par de segundos...

-Bueno,- interrumpe Nora para que los chicos ya no sigan fantaseando -no van a poder negar que esta es una cita muy singular.

-Claro... si tu lo dices- termina por decir Pyrrha.

Y asi, las dos parejas estan tan sumidas en su platica, hasta que una voz los interrumpe:

-Hola chicos.

Se voltean, solo para ver algo aun mas peculiar, si es que eso era posible:

Alguien con peluca color celeste -ademas de su cabello del mismo color- vestido de colegiala, con falda de color verde oscuro y moños azules, pintado como una chica, y con un falso bigote castaño puesto. Es nada mas y nada menos que el estimado aquafobico Neptune.

(N.A. Imaginenlo vestido... de una sailor –¿hace falta que les diga a cual de todas?- xD)

-¿Que los trae por aqui? No me digan que acaso...

-¡No!

Fue la exclamacion unanime de los cuatro, lo cual confirmo lo que pensaba el peliazul.

-Entonces... siguen siendo heteros. Pero ¿como lograron entrar aqui?

Las miradas de Jaune, Ren y Pyrrha se dirigieron de inmediato a la comedora compulsiva de pancakes, exigiendo tambien una explicacion.

-Bueno... hace unos dias Scarlet y Sage estaban repartiendo los boletos, y se me ocurrio que seria una gran cita doble si la teniamos aqui, asi que consegui boletos bajo la amenaza de que si no me los daba, le romperia a Sage las piernas, y a Scarlet las bolas.

Lo conto con una naturalidad tal que en vez de relatar algo con tintes posiblemente macabros, parecia que estaba dando el clima en un noticiero matutino.

-Con razon faltaban cuatro boletos... Ok chicos, debo buscar a mi Sunny. Chaito.

Y se despidio haciendo un contoneo exagerado de caderas, intentando parecer mujer... y no le salia nada bien. Culpa de tampoco saber bailar.

-Por favor, yo me veia mejor con vestido de mujer.

Procedieron a mirar a Jaune con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-¿Que? Si es la verdad. Y ni hablemos en cuestiones de baile.

Alli si no hubo mas que asentir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Despues de un rato agradable de comida, bebida y baile, llego la hora de...

-¡Hola gente!

El publico respondio con un alborozo general a la exclamacion de Sun, quien tambien tenia un bigote falso como el de Neptune...

-Ya estamos por iniciar a la seccion de karaoke, y para iniciar en esta ocasion, me llegaron unos interesantes informes... que tenemos a personas heterosexuales en esta fiesta. ¡Y como muestra de agradecimiento por aceptarnos como somos y estar aqui los invitamos a pasar!

En eso un reflector ilumino a Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora mientras los invitaban a pasar al frente.

Una vez en el escenario, Sun les tuvo unas palabras:

-Me consta personalmente que ellos nos han aceptado tal y como somos, sin alejarse ni repelernos como enfermedad... aunque no esperabamos verlos aqui.

-Era eso o que Nora me rompiera las bolas-, se oyo la voz de Scarlet al fondo, provocando risas entre los presentes, sobre todo quienes conocian a la hiperactiva.

-Con razon faltaban boletos. Lo que si, es que en nombre de la comunidad LGBT de Vale, les queremos agradecer por esa aceptacion que nos han brindado, y que pronto nos acepten muchos mas.

Se oyen los aplausos de todos los presentes.

-Y ahora... ¿QUIEN QUIERE OIRLOS CANTAR?

El alborozo es aun mayor si se puede.

Y ante eso, ni como negarse.

Despues de juntarse rapidamente para decidir la cancion y tomar los microfonos, Jaune da la orden, y empiezan a sonar los primeros acordes, mientras el Arkos se separa de sus amigos para empezar:

-¡Esa canción es del tiempo de mis padres!

La gente se rio ante la exclamación al fondo de Ruby.

-A tu señal, Jaune,- dice Sun.

El aludido levanta la mano:

-Musica, maestro.

* * *

 **Viviendo de noche**

 **Link en Youtube: watch?v=pBg7wZGuOZ4**

 **Nota: letra ligeramente actualizada, mas que nada para entenderla.**

* * *

 **(Intro musical cool)**

 **(Pyrrha)**

 _Los análisis dan alcohol_

 _Dicen que ha bebido nuestro conductor._

 _Debido a su mal estado,_

 _al final hemos chocado._

 **(Jaune)**

Despues de tanto ruido

Hemos salido como hemos podido

El coche destrozado,

No entiendo nada estoy tan atontado.

 **(Arkos)**

 _No ha habido graves heridos_

 _De esta hemos salido vivos._

* * *

El publico se emociona y empieza a corear la cancion tambien:

* * *

 **(Coro, Arkos)**

 _Y es que siempre estamos viviendo de noche_

 _Siempre tomando copas, viajando en coche_

 _Siempre acompañando a la madrugada_

 _Que a veces nos enseña su mala cara._

* * *

Ahora toca turno del relevo:

* * *

 **(Nora)**

 _El antro esta cerrado_

 _Y como un loco el se lo ha pasado_

 _En las curvas siempre derrapando_

 _Continuamente se la esta jugando._

 **(Ren)**

Unas luces vienen deslumbrando

Cierro los ojos y ya estoy rodando

Y un coche que pasa al lado

Se para a ver la que se ha armado.

 **(Flower Power)**

 _No ha habido graves heridos_

 _De esta hemos salido vivos._

* * *

Y otra vez, el publico emocionado ayudando con el coro:

* * *

 **(Coro, Flower Power)**

 _Y es que siempre estamos viviendo de noche_

 _Siempre tomando copas, viajando en coche_

 _Siempre acompañando a la madrugada_

 _Que a veces nos enseña su mala cara._

* * *

En eso Nora se sube a los hombros de su novio y finge que maneja un auto en lo que Ren se mueve. A la vez, Jaune toma de la mano a Pyrrha y finge que tambien conduce. Se mueven por todo el escenario hasta que ocurre un momento de la cancion en donde se escucha un choque, y los cuatro fingen caer al piso, para levantarse de nuevo.

Eso si, para sorpresa de las chicas, son besadas apenas levantandose por sus respectivos novios -y decimos sorpresa porque ambos chicos tienden a ser despistados por lo general-. Y aprovechando el estupor de ellas, Jaune y Ren arengan al publico -pueden ser divertidos cuando se lo proponen-:

-¿COMO DICE?

* * *

 **(Coro, Publico)**

 _Y es que siempre estamos viviendo de noche_

 _Siempre tomando copas, viajando en coche_

 _Siempre acompañando a la madrugada_

 _Que a veces nos enseña su mala cara._

* * *

Una vez ya recuperadas ellas, pudieron terminar la cancion como era debido:

* * *

 **(Coro, JNPR)**

 _Y es que siempre estamos viviendo de noche_

 _Siempre tomando copas, viajando en coche_

 _Siempre acompañando a la madrugada_

 _Que a veces nos enseña su mala cara._

* * *

Al terminar la cancion, una ovacion instantanea fue recibida por parte de todos los presentes, haciendo realidad el deseo de Nora:

La cita doble mas inusual y epica de todas.

Una cita que ninguno de ellos olvidaria jamas.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
